lux_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter
Hunter is an Arum who is in a relationship with the human Serena. Their story is told in the adult spin-off Obsession. Background and History Hunter is an alien belonging to the Arum race, who has grown up in a never-ending war against the Luxen. Because of this war, he has lost his only sister. Because of this, Lore (his brother) and him have decided to not participate in this war and let the others handle it. He is currently working for the Department of Defense to control Luxen who get out of control. Physical Description As described by Serena: "His skin was pale—not ghastly white or sickly, but alabaster against the mess of wavy hair so black it held a tint of blue to it, like raven wings. A strong chin and carved jaw made complete by broad cheekbones. Two eyes such a pale blue they seemed to lack color. The thick and sooty lashes framing those startling eyes made them appear even more unnaturally pale. For a moment I wondered if he was blind. They were raw—beautiful." Personality Hunter is arrogant and deadly, with just the right amount of snark and witty remarks. He is made of utter cockiness and doesn't cover it. He is all kinds of sexy and he is not afraid to go after what he wants to. In his narration, we can see how he goes from a cold-hearted, dead-panned Arum to an Arum who starts feeling deep feelings for his partner, willing to do anything for her. Turning him into a protective, compassionate and open character in this book. Relationships Serena Cross: Hunter is assigned by the DOD to personally take care of Serena since she has been compromised by being a witness to a murder done by the Luxen. Hunter is beyond annoyed at having to watch over a human but he can't deny the ever-growing feeling of lust he feels every time he's near Serena. Lore: Lore is Hunter's brother. The only brother he 'claims as his own'. Lore and him have decided to step down from fighting the Luxen and instead have settled down to live normal lives. Sin: Sin is the other brother of Hunter, the one who he'd rather not talk about at all. Sin is all in the war against the Luxen and is ready to take anyone who gets in his way. Throughout he books he tries to persuade Hunter into getting back into the 'game' so they can hunt Luxen together. Quotes “Somehow, in the relatively short time I’d known Serena, she had wiggled her way into my cold body. She was my light, my warmth, and I wasn’t ready to let her go.” -(Obsession) “You're not going to answer me?" Or do I need to repeat myself for a third time? It's okay. I like to hear myself talk.” -(Obsession) “It wasn’t about the age-old battle of Arum versus Luxen. I wasn’t fighting to feed or to work off aggression. I wasn’t fighting because I was told or was obligated. I was fighting for Serena. She meant everything to me. Knowing that, fully understanding what that mean, I was on a motherfucking warpath.” -(Obsession) “Somehow, in the relatively short time I’d known Serena, she had wiggled her way into my cold body. She was my light, my warmth, and I wasn’t ready to let her go.” -(Obsession) “You feel perfect,” Hunter grunted, slamming up and wringing a strangled moan from me. “You are perfect for me, only me.” -(Obsession) Category:Arum Category:Characters